


Insecure

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Ray begins to feel insecure and decides to ask what you see in him. Instead of answering him, you pretend to be asleep. He doesn’t realize that you’re pretending to be asleep. One day you try to explain everything to him, he thinks you’re breaking up with him.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC’s Legends of Tomorrow characters. They are owned by the writers, producers, and directors of the series. I am simply borrowing them for this lovely creation.
> 
> A/N: Y/N-Your Name. The first paragraph is written as a flashback scene.

You rested your head on his chest. Listening to Ray’s heartbeat as he read to you. This had become a habit of his when the two of you would lay in his bed at night. You noticed Ray’s heartbeat had suddenly picked up after about an hour. He gently set his book down. “I, uh, I’ve got a question. I’ve been thinking about this for awhile. Uh, Y/N, what do you see in me? Like, what keeps you around. Don’t get me wrong, I’m head over heels for you. I just wonder sometimes.” Ray spoke softly. Instead of answering you gave off a soft snore. “Oh, you must have fallen asleep while I was reading.” Ray whispered before kissing the top of your head. He sighed heavily before turning the beside table lamp off. His mind racing a thousand miles a minute. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the fact that you were still awake and had actually heard him.

Ray was trying hard to concentrate on the book he was currently reading. Though his mind kept going back to the other night. He wanted to know what you saw in him. When he asked, you happened to be asleep. You were currently lounging with him on the couch. Your back was against the couch’s armrest, your legs draped over his lap. He was fully aware that you were inspecting his left hand as he held the book with his right hand. He had no idea what was on your mind. A part of him wondered if you had heard him the other night.

As you inspected his hand you were thinking about what he had asked the other night. You also thought about how there had been a shift in his behavior. A wave of guilt washed over you. You knew you should have answered him, but you wanted to make sure that the words you were going to say was the truth. You had to make sure that was how you actually felt. Letting go of Ray’s hand you positioned yourself to straddle Ray’s lap. You picked up his bookmark and put it in his book, before setting it down beside the two of you.

Ray averted his eyes from yours. You gently took his face into your hands and made him look at you. “We need to talk.” You said gently. Ray gave a half smile. “You’re going to break up with me, right?” Ray’s eyes began to water. When you noticed that your heart felt like it was going to shatter. “No, why would you think that?” You asked sadly. “Because of the gentle tone and the look you’re giving me right now.” He admitted. You dropped your hands to rest on his shoulders. “No, I wanted to admit that I heard what you asked me the other night. I pretended to be asleep.” You admitted. “Oh. Why didn’t you reply?” Ray asked. “Ray, I love you. I want you to know that. I didn’t reply that night because I had to make sure what I felt was true.” You told him as you looked into his eyes.

A single tear ran down his cheek. You gently wiped it away, he leaned into your touch. “What I see in you is kindness, love, generosity. I choose you because of how much you care about those around you. I see how you try your hardest to make sure everyone else is happy, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness. You make me feel things that I’ve forgotten how to feel.” You admitted to him. Ray smiled at you. “You mean it?” He asked. You gave him a puzzled look. Then it hit you like a freight train. That was the first time you had ever told him that you love him. “Yes, I mean it. I mean all of it. I’m so sorry if I had made you feel insecure, I’m also sorry that you thought I was breaking up with you.” You told him. “I love you, too. I also accept your apology and forgive you.” Ray leaned up to give you a passionate kiss.

“Hair cut, kid, get a room.” Mick announced as he walked into the common room. “We aren’t doing what you think we’re doing.” You said when you pulled away from Ray. “Could have fooled me.” Mick pointed his beer bottle at you. You looked down and your face grew warm. “I, uh, see where you got the idea from.” You said as you quickly moved to sit beside Ray. Ray was laughing. “You’re so cute when you get embarrassed.” Ray said as he pulled you closer to him. You slapped his chest playfully. “Shut up, you big puppy.” You said into his chest. Mick rolled his eyes as he sat in a recliner and turned the TV on. “I take it that you two talked it out?” Nate said as he walked in. You raised yourself up to stare at Nate. You must have been glaring at Nate because he raised his hands in surrender. You turned to Ray and gave him a puzzled look. “I told him I was feeling insecure about my relationship with you.” Ray admitted. “I see. Well, he is your best friend, so it makes sense that you would tell him.” You snuggled into Ray’s side.

You heard Mick grunt before he took a sip of beer. “Good, Hair Cut needs to get his head back in the game.” Mick said. “Hey, I wasn’t that bad. Was I?” He turned to Nate. “Well, you had been acting a bit different lately.” John said as he walked into the room. “I wasn’t asking you, but thank you.” Ray said. “It’s more my fault than his.” You said. “It’s also because I was insecure.” Ray said. “Kid, I’m glad you two worked things out.” Mick said. You smiled as all of them fell into a conversation. Eventually the rest came into the common room to join the conversation. From this moment on you made sure to reassure Ray and show him how much you truly love him.


End file.
